Intelligence is Not a Constant
by Tauni
Summary: Prompt: Donatello being stupid// Three short takes from two authors Tauni and Willowfly on how Don might be stupid. Two are pure comedy, and one is nothing but drama and angst. Super short and way fun, sure to give you a giggle and possibly a tear!
1. Tauni

_AN: Ok, so the story behind this is that me and my good friend Ash (Willowfly) decided to challenge each other. We came up with a prompt and gave us twienty minutes to work. No matter what we had we had to send. Luckily I not only finished one, but created ANOTHER. So, here goes nothing!_

_Prompt: Stupid Donatello_

_Time: 20 Min_

_Completed?: Yes_

_First Story: Happy_

_Second Story: Sad  
_

_Own Turtles?: NO._

* * *

#1

Don rolled out of bed at five after six, groaning and moaning to himself. His muscles where sore and achy, his joints felt stiff and protested every movement he tried, and his eyes burned even after the measly one and a half hours he managed to sleep.

_Of course_ he stayed up to finish a project; he had been real excited about it even after Leo told him that he had to be in bed at one. He ignored his older brother, like any good little brother would do, and and stayed up what seemed like forever.

Just what he was working now escaped his mind, so tired he felt.

But Leo was calling, and Mikey's _annoying _morning-turtle voice was echoing loudly throughout the house. With another loud groan Don managed to get on unstable feet and stumble to his door, opening it slowly and stepping out into the already active lair.

Mikey was talking enthusiastically about some dream he had to a nearly comatose Raphael, spilling his cereal that had previously sat in his spoon as his hands waved around while telling the story. Raph did not his eyes opened as he slouched in his chair, much less his ears.

Rubbing at his eyes, Don sat down, not listening at all to what his little brother was saying and placed his forehead against the cool wooden table. A few more minutes of shut-eye would be nice.

"Aint that right, Don?" Came Mike's annoying voice a few moments later. The only reason that Don even heard Mike was because he was able to catch his own name in the fast pace talking. Pulling his head up, his blurry eyes looked at Mikey, squinting slightly, and he gave a mumbled, "Uh-huh."

Oh boy, he _knew_ he was going to regret that the second that Michelangelo's face split into a grin to0olarge for the early hour. Becoming more alert, Don sat up straighter, desperately trying to wake his mind. To his horror, Don next noticed Raphael with an almost equally large smile, an evil twinkling in his amber eyes that Don was scared to see directed at him.

"So, obviously, that's why we should not train this early in the morning," Mike concluded, folding his hands across his chest. Don watched his as he said this, wondering why in the world Mike was not looking at him but rather somewhere behind him.

His mind still boggled down by sleep and his senses dampened by staying up so late, he nearly jumped out of his shell when he heard Splinter behind him, "You truly believe that morning practice is bad for your young minds, Donatello?"

* * *

#2

Donatello was screaming, however his voice was so hoarse that the sound was dry and almost squeaky. Tears ran hot down his face at such an astonishing pace, he wondered if he would shrivel up and die right here, right now. With arms weak from shock, he fought against the bonds that held him, not caring that his elbows hit soft flesh every time they were thrust backwards.

"APRIL!!!" He screamed again, his knees giving out. Yet he found himself still erect because of the hands that held him. With a snarl very un-Don like, he twisted around and punched one in the face. He had no idea who it was, and right now did not really care. What he did care about was the fact that two pairs of hands left his arms. That left two more pairs.

"LETTME GO!!!" He demanded, though it sounded weak and almost pleading, begging to go save the one he had doomed.

He had underestimated, he had not realized what would happen, he had been _stupid_. Don's mind, so brilliant that if he were human he was sure to amaze the world even at this young age, had failed him for the first time in his life. He had miscalculated, misunderstood, mistook what he had been doing and that resulted in the building blowing up, April inside.

It was not supposed to blow for another hour, HOUR! How could he make this mistake, how he could kill April? How could he kill the one he secretly loved?

The pair of hands that he had managed to fight off before joined him again, gripping his shoulders in a tight embrace. Mikey's miserable voice echoed dully in his ears, "We have to go, Don, the cops are coming, we have to go before they see us, please we have to go. Please please _please_…"

Feeling numb from shock, Don allowed himself to be pulled into the sewers and led to the lair, barely hearing the others cries, barely feeling their shaking hands, barely even noticing their suffering as he wallowed in his own.

It was his fault, _all his fault_, because he had been stupid and now… now life would never be the same.

* * *

_AN: Sooo you likey? If so leave me a note, and maybe the next time we do this I will post it as well! (Aka: Please Review?)_


	2. Willowfly

_AN: YO! Look! Ash (Willowfly) gave me permission to post her AWESOMELY FUNNY try at this prompt! I am SO happy that you guys get to read it as well! So again, I will post this stuff_

_Prompt: Stupid Donatello_

_Time: 20 Min_

_Completed?: Yes_

_Story: COMEDY!  
_

_Own Turtles?: NO.

* * *

  
_

"Wait… what?"

Don was squinting at his brother like he'd just grown two new heads, both of them making absolutely no sense at all. He might as well be speaking Puerto Rican for all he knew.

Yeah, Don was definitely not very good at this. It was like, for the first time in his entire life he felt… stupid.

"You don't get it, Don?" Raph stared with his mouth slightly agape. By the look of him, he might as well have been witnessing the apocalypse.

Don could only smile sheepishly, shrugging as he felt the flush of embarrassment creeping up his face. "Uh, no…"

"How can you _not _get that Don!" Mikey shrieked, looking so obviously entertained. "Seriously, do we have to _explain _it to you_?"_

"Um… just… just give me a minute" Don stammered with a knot in his brow. He had no idea what that gesture meant, nor the reason why Mikey had exploded into uncontrollable laughter after Raph had made it.

They had been talking about Karai just a minute ago. Well, if you could call it t_alking. _The last half hour, with Leo gone on a training run, had turned quickly into the _Idiot's Guide for Dirty Jokes_. Donny could only hope and pray that Leo would come back soon and rescue him from this nightmare.

Mikey was looking at him again, suddenly sober and stone faced. "Seriously, Don. You out of all people… It's just, uh… anatomy?"

Ok, he definitely did NOT like the tone in Mikey's voice, nor the fit of laughter that followed.

How could anatomy possibly be a question?

And great, now they were definitely laughing _at _him. _Oh god_ he felt stupid.

At the mention of Karai, the whole conversation had digressed into talking about Leo behind his back. When Mikey made some interesting comment about the supposed _real reason _Leo went on his training runs, and then… the gesture.

But what could that possibly mean?

Leo and Karai…

Donny was trying his hardest to concentrate with his brother's laughter still ringing through the Lair. That is, until it was suddenly cut short.

He must have had his eyes screwed shut in concentration, replaying that gesture over and over again in his head, trying to make some sense of it.

Leo was there, still sweaty from his training run, heading towards the shower. Raph and Mikey followed him closely with a mischievous sparkle in their eyes. Mikey was struggling so hard to keep his laughter under wraps, he was physically biting his lip.

When Leo was out of sight, Raph looked back to Don again, and then… it happened.

"Do you think?" Mike giggled, eyes still glued to the spot where Leo had vanished.

"Oh yeah" Raph nodded with a grin. "He definitely got some"

Now this was REALLY confusing. _Got some… what? What could Leo have possibly gotten on that training run that was so utterly hilarious? And it had SOMETHING to do with Karai._

"Ok, I give up" Donny moaned with frustration, desperately begging Raph with his eyes for an explanation.

Raph shook his head with a grin. "Ok, Don. One last time before the joke dies."

"Ok"

"Now pay attention."

Slowly, Don nodded.

Smiling deviously, he motioned with his left hand, two fingers pinched into a circle. "Ok, this is Karai."

Then, he motioned with his right "and _this _this is dirty ole' Leo" he chuckled, extending a finger.

Mikey burst into another fit of giggles as the two met and Don's face suddenly paled.

Leo… and… Karai… and… ANATOMY.

Immediately, he couldn't hold it back. It was… so _painfully, _HILARIOUSLY obvious. He was laughing so hard at himself he had tears in his eyes.

Oh god he was dumb.

* * *

_AN: She thinks that she can't do comedy, **what do you THINK!?!**_


End file.
